


Eyeliner

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Sexx, Eyeliner, M/M, Smut, iheartradio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wears eyeliner during the show and once their backstage after and he takes off that ridiculous wig Michael's feeling even hotter seeing the gorgeous, sweaty boy in black eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

"Thank you, goodnight!" Ashton shouted into the mic from behind his drum set. Michael followed his band off stage and as soon as they stepped off they were greeted by stage crew with water bottles. "Thank you, thank you!" Calum gasped grabbing two of the bottles and running like his tail was on fire. As soon as everyone got the chance their wigs and excess clothing was off. Wearing jackets and wigs on stage was complete torture.

"Ugh!" Luke groaned throwing the wig into the trash bin. "No one's gonna want these." he says, but Michael is caught completely off guard. He hardly hears Ashton talking about crazy fans selling their stinky wigs on Ebay. All he can think is how well Luke looks with his hair mussy from taking off his wig. The beads of sweat collecting over his brow. And that fucking _eyeliner_. "Right Michael?" Michael looks up. "Huh?"

Ashton laughed his laugh and took a chug from his water bottle. "You look like you're about to have a heat stroke, sit down." Michael didn't want to admit he was so red because of the way Luke looked in that tight cheetah patterned top, so he sat down on a separate couch. Luke plopped down next to him, their knees knocking. "Think Calum had to use the bathroom?" Ashton asked. "Probably had to take a shit with how fast he was running."

Luke laughed and Michael ogled at him a moment. Michael had always loved Luke's laugh. "You hot?" Luke asked looking at him, something sinister in his eyes. Michael licked his lip. "Overheated." he answered guzzling his water.

"I really need a shower." Luke said standing up. Michael watched him leave with puppy-dog eyes, but even with him gone he was hard. "You okay Michael?" Ashton asked laughing. Michael sighed. "I really wanna fuck Luke right now." Ashton choked on his water, drops and sprays falling to the floor and all over his shirt. "Why the fuck are you telling me that?" he nearly shouted.

"What is it?" Calum asked walking in. "Michael says he wants to-!" Before Ashton could finish Michael threw a water bottle and it crashed into the back of his head of curly hair. "Don't you fucking dare, I told you that out of confidence!" Michael whined as Calum laughed at Ashton who rubbed his head. But instead of standing in the door Calum went to Ashton and hung onto his shoulders kissing at the back of his head.

"Luke told me to tell you, Michael, he's waiting for you on the bus." Calum said swaying Ashton from side to side, Ashton trying to get away from him, but giving it up in the end. "What, why?" Michael asked shifting on the couch uncomfortably. "You okay, you're acting a little weird?" Michael glared at Ashton when he opened his mouth to speak, so Ashton closed it. "I'm fine, I just...he didn't say anything to me about coming along. He went to take a shower."

"He told me he was waiting for you, 's all I know." Calum shrugged going to bite at Ashton's ear, Ashton squealing 'Calum!'. Michael stood and made his way out of the dressing room. His hair was sticking to his forehead and the sweat on his skin was beginning to dry. He really needed to shower.

Inside the bus Luke sat on the couch, thumbs tapping away at his phone. "You want me for something?" Michael asked, and when Luke looked up Michael saw it. It was the same way he was looking at Luke not too long ago when they came off stage. Luke had looked at him like that before, but Michael only noticed it now that he had done it himself. They eyeliner was still on Luke's eyes making his baby blue iris's pop, and Michael was becoming weak in the knees.

"Yeah...for something. I'm gonna take a shower." Luke nearly whispered. Michael gulped down the lump in his throat. "Uh...so what do you need me for?" he asked. Luke blushed standing his lanky self up from the sofa. "Well I...me and Ana, the chick who did my makeup, we put on a fake tattoo, and I need help to get it off." Michael fidgeted. "Oh, yeah sure, okay." It wasn't like he hadn't seen Luke naked before, but now that Michael was turned on? He really didn't think his answer through.

Luke led the way to the bus's small bathroom. The shower was just a small glass box, and Michael couldn't even imagine-okay he could-fitting in there with Luke. "Take off your clothes." Luke said, Michael's dick gave a mighty twitch and if he hadn't seen Luke smirk when he turned around, he would have been terrified.

Michael decided keeping his boxers on would be pointless. Luke would still know he was hard even if he was wearing a cardboard box. Michael gulped again before Luke turned around, scared Luke would be a little weirded out, but the crazy thing was, Luke was so hard he was _dripping_. Michael's jaw dropped when he saw. Like he had said, he'd seen Luke naked before, but he'd never seen Luke fully hard and two feet in front of him.

Luke licked his lips, blue eyes dark, but still highlighted by the black around his eyes. Michael nearly moaned when his dick twitched again and Luke took notice but said nothing of it, only stepped into the shower. Michael saw the tattoo. Some black little swirly design that was even crooked, but so fucking sexy in the place it was in. Michael could only think about kissing Luke in that spot a hundred times over.

"You coming?" Luke asked. ' _God, I hope so._ ' Michael thought, but silently followed his best friend into the small space. Luke turned on the water and gasped so loud when the cold touched his skin Michael had to cover his mouth and bite down on his lip to keep himself quiet. "I-I...uh the soap." Luke stuttered reaching for the bottle and passing it to Michael. Michael took it, shivering when his fingers grazed Luke's.

Luke glanced back at him, eyes nearly black and eyeliner not even smudged. "Can you get off? I mean...get _it_ off." Michael nearly glared at the smirking boy in front of him. He fucking _knew_ , this whole time. And he was _teasing_ Michael. "Yeah, I can get off just fine." Michael said getting revenge by yanking Luke back forcefully by his hips. Luke gasped and moaned softly as Michael put the now wet and soaped up wash cloth to his skin.

Luke was panting now, and Michael was about to lose control if his penis kept on rubbing and bumping against Luke's ass. "M-Michael?" Luke asked, but Michael ignored him, scrubbing the sticky fake tattoo from his skin, and still rubbing after it was gone. Luke's skin was raw and red, and Michael's hand kept taking the clothe lower until he rubbed over Luke's crack. Luke whimpered. "Michael, I'm so hard it hurts."

Michael breathed sharply. "I know the feeling." Luke looked back at him, mouth hanging open, his lips were bitten red and his eyes were so dark it would have scared Michael if he didn't know that he looked the same way. _Spent_.

"Is it okay if I kiss you right now?" Michael asked quietly. He was scared. Scared he'd lose his best friend. But Luke lips were on his immediately after the words came out of his mouth, and he was so relieved. Relieved because, Luke was kissing him and it was _okay_. And also relieved because Luke's fist was wrapped around his girth and he was getting him off like his sanity depended on it.

"Ugh, oh my fucking god." Michael gasped. Luke moved to kiss up his neck, and Michael pulled him closer by his hips so that their heads bumped together. Luke moaned and moved as close as he could, feet planted between Michael's and beside them. Luke took both of their dicks in hand and started jerking them.

Michael groaned so loud it nearly shook the sliding glass door of the shower. "Luke, Lukey...oh my god." Luke whimpered as Michael fist his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Luke released a strangled sound, hips bucking into his own hand. Michael let the hot water run down over Luke's hole before brushing it over with his soapy finger. Luke nearly sobbed. "Mikey, please." he begged.

Michael nudged his finger in, hissing himself at how tight Luke's hole was. But Luke was moaning like it felt amazing, and it racked down Michael's frame like some delicious something. "More...more please." Luke was nearly crying, attacking Michael's neck with love bites and not caring about leaving marks.

"Fuck, Luke." Michael held his breath as his finger sunk in to the knuckle. Luke bit hard at his neck making him groan loudly. "Pray the boys didn't come in." Michael mumbled. Luke whimpered, hips already rocking against Michael's finger. "Who fucking cares? I've waited so long for this."

Michael stared at Luke unraveling in front of him. Laying everything out on the table without any fear. Michael could hear the beat of his heart and the water falling to the floor of the shower. And he could hear Luke. He was panting, so spent already, and just for Michael.

Michael coaxed in a second finger covered in slippery soap and the rag, forgotten in the corner of the shower, Michael stared at it. Luke wasn't ready for the stretch, so he held onto Michael's shoulder. Michael wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He wanted Luke so badly, but if he looked at him now he wouldn't be able to control himself. He cared about Luke and he didn't want to hurt him. No matter how pretty he looked fucking himself against Michael's fingers.

"Mike, Mikey..." Luke panted, and Michael made the mistake of locking eyes with him. His crystal blue eyes were a little less dark, probably from the pain, but they were slipping back into a darker shade by the second, having Michael's fingers up his ass and all.

Michael curled them and Luke keened loudly. "Uh..! Feel so good Mikey." Luke whined. Michael had to kiss his lips, lick into his mouth no matter how far out of it Luke was. He was curling his fingers every time they pushed back in, and he felt his stomach tightening as Luke got him off messily.

Michael didn't want to cum from his hand though. He wanted to be- "Inside...L-Luke, let me fuck you babe." Luke keened biting at Michael's lips. "Fuck me...yeah, please, please, pretty please." Michael moaned at how fucking sexy his best friend was.

In a swift move he was picking Luke up and pressing his back to the shower wall. Luke's back arched against the cold tile and he gasped out Michael's name. 


End file.
